The First of Everything
by laverene
Summary: "How do you cope when you lost someone when you felt like she was a piece of yourself? How do you survive when people were starting to treat you like a charity case? What do you do when you suddenly felt you were just a rebound? What do you do if you fall when he still won't forget the other piece?"


This is just basically a little drabble cause I got bored in my Biology class. So I turned it into a short story, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

He walked along the stranded hallway. He knew he was late, he knew he was supposed to be here two periods ago. But he didn't care enough to come.

The teacher knew how he was. They knew about his bitter history, they knew he wasn't this bad before. He was the captain of the basketball team, he joined the band, he was the class clown and everybody loved him. But he only loved her.

The day he knew she was gone, he couldn't say anything. No one told him about her, he had to find out after she left.

One Saturday afternoon, he got a call from her father saying, "She's gone Austin, I'm so sorry." He was continuously asking if he was being punk'd like he expected someone would come up from his front door and say "ha-ha you just got punk'd!"

But no, her father's voice was too fragile not to be believed.

He wasn't a church person, but only just for her he would come carrying a bouquet of white lilies and wearing a nice and neat black suit. His parents came too to show their respect to the grieving family.

He saw her beautiful face for the last time, her eyes were closed and she was smiling. She looked like she was only sleeping, he just wanted to shake her body and shout 'wake up'. Instead all he did was, putting her favorite flower next to her and caressed her pale skin.

He remembered when he cried for the first time. His tears didn't want to quit falling. That day he changed, then he cursed to the wind he would never ever fall in love again. Because he swore no other girl was better than her.

Still walking slowly in the empty hallway, he looked like the walking dead, everything was dark around him except his sandy blonde hair. No one dared to talk to him, not even Dez his own best friend. Dez tried once, but he would just snap at him and walked away. He started skipping classes, he was kicked off the team and his grades were slipping down. And he never attended the school band anymore, music was painful now. Everything about it reminded him of her, he remembered exactly when she was strumming her guitar and singing her heart out about summer. He laughed at her and she would roll her eyes saying, "You know, music is the only thing that speaks for me. I love music."

Everything was shattered, all of his achievements in his eighteen years of life were completely shattered.

"Oh shoot!" he heard a voice in front of him. Books were suddenly shattered down and then he realized he was lying next to them on the floor, "I'm so sorry!" she kept on saying.

She quickly bent down to pick up the books, "It's just my first day here and I'm late already. I still can't find where my class is.. The principal was supposed to show me around but he left me alone to flirt with the guidance counselor-"

"It's all good," he said standing up. He didn't even bother to look at her face. Cause in all honesty, he couldn't stand someone who talked a lot. He was ready to leave the girl behind him until he heard her saying, "Hey, um would you mind telling me where is Mr. Monroe class is?"

He rolled his eyes as he turned around. She was standing behind him, holding all of her books tightly in her grip.

He didn't know what it was, but when he faced her for the first time he felt a tug in his stomach. Did he eat something bad for breakfast?

Her big brown doe eyes were staring back at his hazel ones, waiting for him to answer. Her soft curly brown hair was a bit messy and her breathing was uneven. You could tell there was exhaustion in her voice. "Please?" she pleaded desperately.

He snapped out of his thought, "It's upstairs the first door on the left side."

"Thank you," she smiled graciously. "And I'm really sorry for bumping into you!"

He shrugged and turned around from her then started walking away.

. . .

He later found out, her named was Allyson something because he overheard his band teacher, Mrs. Wayne introduced her to the rest of the band as he was about to come into the band room.

"What can you play?" Mrs. Wayne asked her.

She bit her bottom lip, "I could play the violin though the piano is really my forte."

"That's perfect! We recently lost our piano player and we have been looking for a decent piano player," Mrs. Wayne said.

What? He thought. The piano was her place, no one could replace it. And certainly not this new Allyson kid. That black grand piano in the middle of the room was only for her to play and the piano bench was only for her to sit. No one could take her place.

As soon as he heard the piano was being played by someone, he burst into the room, "You get away from the piano!" His voice was loud and clear and big, it made her completely surprised and made her stumble upon the piano keys.

"Austin! It's nice of you to finally join us again, " Mrs. Wayne said folding her arms under her chest.

"She can't sit there! She can't play or touch that piano! It belongs to Cassidy! No one should be touching it!" His chest was rising up. Anger took over his body.

The kids were silent. Afraid of saying anything wrong cause Austin Moon might do something about it.

"The new kid can barely play anything! She shouldn't be at the piano, it's Cassidy's spot!"

Of course, Allyson being a new kid at Richmond High didn't know about 'Never talk to an angry Moon' rule.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Mrs. Wayne sighed, "Allyson, I'm so sorry about-"

"No, Mrs. Wayne, you don't have to apologize for him," she said her voice and tone was a bit softer as she talked to the teacher.

"She is just not good enough," he said bitterly.

Right that moment he saw her standing up from the bench and sprinted the room.

. . .

One week later, he saw her standing alone in front of her locker pulling out books for her next class.

And then the tug in the stomach came again. But this time he also felt a pang in his heart.

He decided to walk over there and leaned against the locker next to her, "hey," he started.

"Hi," she answered, sounding uninterested. "Are you here to yell in my face again because I'm not good enough to join the band club?"

He sighed, "I didn't say that!"

"But you said I wasn't good enough to play the piano," she snorted. "So what's the big difference?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes. "I really am."

She looked at him, she could see that the apology was sincere. So she just had to forgive him, "Ok, fine you're forgiven. Why don't we start over? I'm Ally," she said smiling while offering her right hand for him to shake.

He looked at her hand, "Austin."

They were shaking their hands now. As they pulled away, she realized that everybody was kind of watching them, "Are you famous or something? Everybody is watching us."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

. . .

Another week has passed, they were sitting next to each other at lunch now. A table next on the left side of the cafeteria entrance was their spot now. People were kind of surprised when they saw Austin back in the cafeteria cause he had not been there for the last months.

It wasn't something both Austin or Ally planned. I guess you could say it was kind of happen.

One day they saw each other in the hallway and she said, "Hey you want to get something for lunch?"

At first he refused.

But she begged him, "Come on, you're the only one that I know in this school."

She was staring at him with that same big brown doe eyes that she gave him when they first met. And maybe because that tug in his stomach came again that he finally agreed.

He guessed she could find her tolerable, she minded her own business she didn't like to ask him questions. When they were together, they just talked freely about music and bands that they thought were amazing. Once in a while he loved being with someone who didn't give him the pity eyes and felt sorry for him.

It had been a month and they hung out more. Sometimes it's outside of school, teachers seemed to see a lot of improvement in him, he started showing for some classes. Then they realized that was because of the new girl he had spent his time with. They would see them together in class sitting next to each other discussing about something and laughing.

She was smart so the teachers wanted her to tutor him. She said fine and thought that it'd be fun. She didn't get it why he needs to be tutored, but they said "He missed school a lot since January."

Their first session of their tutoring, he asked her, "How come you never ask me why?"

At first she didn't know what he was talking about. So she asked, "Why what?"

"Why people always treat me differently around this school, like I'm sort of a charity case... I know you think about that in your head, so how come you never ask me about it?"

She did think about it honestly. When she walked with him, she often heard people say they felt sorry for him. But she was just afraid to ask anybody especially him, fearing it was a sensitive topic to talk about. And after all he was the only person that she felt comfortable to be around in a such a long time.

"I guess you will tell me when you want me to know."

He smiled at her.

That was when he first held her hand. He edged his hand toward hers ever so slightly, until she felt his fingertips brush her hand. She unfurled her fingers and let his slip around hers until she could feel the heat of his palm pressed against her own.

. . .

The day he kissed her, they didn't even plan it. It just kind of happened.

She just got out of her part-time job at her father's music store and was walking home alone to her house. Halfway to her house it started raining. Thanks to the weather girl she didn't bring an umbrella because last night they said the shine was going to shine so bright. Her whole body was soaked and she was freezing.

He drove by just in time, "Get in Ally!"

She jumped in surprise, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"We can talk in my car, now get in!" He ordered her.

Once she was in his car, she held her hand out and let the warm air push through it as they went down the street.

"You could have caught a cold you know, for standing in the rain." They were at a stoplight night, and he turned to look at her. His eyes were so hazel. A small smile creep on her face, she liked it when he cared about her. It was something that usually didn't happen to her.

She pulled her wet purple hoodie over her head. Her black shirt and jeans was drenched. Her teeth were chattering nonstop. So he turned up the heat, "You're freezing."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"My house is only one block away, you should change into something dry before you catch something."

She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the heater was slowly working on her body, "Okay."

The first thing she did when they arrived, she changed into a loose shirt and a boxer that he had given her. She dried her brown hair with a towel and let it rest on her shoulder forming soft curls. He saw her coming from the bathroom then he felt the tug on his stomach again. Even though she was so pale, she was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes were enormous. He couldn't figure out why she looked so different tonight.

They were now sitting next to each other on the edge of his bed. She looked around the room and admiring how many instruments he had inside.

"I've been trying to say something to you," he started and took her cold hand into a grip. "I lost someone who was very important to me six months ago. I loved her so much and there isn't a day when I don't think about her..."

"Cassidy?" she asked gently. Remember the name of the girl who he cursed at the band room tragedy.

He nodded, "After she's gone, everybody started treating me differently and it drives me nuts. There had come the time when I want to escape from this world..." his voice was cracking.

She squeezed his hand, "You don't have to continue..."

"But I do need you to know," he said. "And when you came into my life, I felt like the huge weight on my shoulders are gone," he inserted a quick laugh. "I know I'm being so cheesy."

She looked into their joined hands on her laps, "Thanks."

Then she felt he removed a strand of hair from her face, staring straight into her eyes. Slowly their faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted her. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in hers, making her heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before they pulled away.

. . .

The kisses grew more frequent here and there. They weren't official to say the least, but they were definitely not just friends.

It didn't really hit her, until one day she was in the girl's bathroom. A tall girl with bright auburn hair and green eyes talked to her.

"Hi!"

"Hey," she said.

"I'm Rosa, I'm just here to say. I think you're so brave."

"Why?"

"You know, you and Austin. Being in a relationship with Austin, especially since everybody knows he would never get over Cassidy," Rosa said as she put some lip gloss on her lips. "I mean they were the prom king and queen, they were always holding hands when they walked together in the hallway, you could tell he really loved her. And that kind of love didn't die easily." Rosa left, leaving her a sweet smile she would always remember.

A few words lingered in her mind; _especially since everybody knows he would never get over Cassidy._

Rosa was right. Cassidy was beautiful, taller than her. Her eyes were just plain brown something that you would see when you were looking down at the ground. While Cassidy's were so serene and blue like the beautiful sky. She had seen her picture when she was still alive perfectly framed on his bedroom wall. She could never compete with that. He would never love her like he loved Cassidy. Whatever she had with him was a total waste of time. But why she didn't feel like it was.

After that small conversation she had with Rosa. She tried her best avoiding him. When he texted she would just ignore, when he called she wouldn't answer. In English, the only class they had together, she would sit on the back with loner Loui other than sit with him in front like they usually do. She resigned to tutor him, ignoring the fact that she would earn extra credits from it.

It went on for several days.

Unwittingly, it felt like their first fight.

. . .

It was a deserted evening. Her father had a minor headache so she had to cover his shift. She only successfully sold a classic guitar for a hundred bucks.

She was just getting ready to close the store because she got a feeling that nobody would buy an instrument pass eight o'clock. She got to double check everything before she closed it. The money from the cash register, make sure she dusts the counter and the piano lid and if she still has some time left may polish a few trumpets.

Everything was done, only one thing to do. Lock the glass door.

She put the key into the keyhole and twisted them. She jumped in surprise when she saw a certain blonde guy knocking on the door.

He looked different, she couldn't pinpoint what. Maybe the new haircut because her hair looked shorter. He was wearing the same black jeans which he wore when they bumped into each other in the hallway on her first day of school.

She bit her lip thinking should she let him in?

And she did.

He walked inside the store in silence with his two hands tucked into his jeans pockets.

She wanted to say something, but it felt like her tongue was twisting inside and also she happened to be bad at confrontation.

"I just want to know why?" he said gently. "We were fine for a while, but then you started avoiding me."

She closed her eyes tightly then looking down at the dull colored floor.

"Are you going to say something?"

"I can't compete with her," she started it softly. "I can't compete with Cassidy."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't be Cassidy. I don't look like her, I don't speak like her and I can't be her! Whatever we have is only based on you missing her like crazy just like you told methe day you kissed me. You said there isn't a day that you don't think about her. I don't want to be just a rebound-"

"You are not a rebound!" He yelled. "Sure, I do think about her every day, it's just simply because she was a big part of my life Ally. You don't just forget someone who you truly care about."

She sighed, she hated fights and yellings. She leaned over the counter, her hands were crossed under her chest weakly. She wasn't sure what should she say next. She gathered some words in her mind and said, "What if she was still alive? Would you.. fall for me..?"

He walked closer to her, grabbing both of her hands and gripped it tight. "I don't have an answer to that. But why do you have to think about that? Why don't you think that Cassidy was someone that brought us together, like I do. Cassidy was my first love, but what if all of the things that happened to us in the pass was just fate. What if that was just God's plan that brings us together?"

She started thinking how ridiculous she was, about doubting their relationship.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just people at school are starting to get into my head with their pathetic attempt of kindness. I get it why you don't like them."

"People suck sometimes," he said. He smiled at her and hugged her tiny waist, "But who needs them when I have you? Damn, I just need to be cheesy around you, don't I?"

She laughed, "Yeah you kinda need to." Then she looked into his hazel orbs and pulled him into a warm hug. He squeezed her tightly as he felt her head on his chest together. And for the record, his life had never been so perfect.

I guess, it was their first make up.

* * *

I'm sorry if it is too cheesy for you, but I love Auslly and I love cheese (?)

Reviews will be highly appreciated :)

~Liana


End file.
